Kiss is Everything
by Yuki'NF Miharu
Summary: Hanya karena terlambat beberapa detik, Sakura harus di hukum oleh sang ketua OSIS, Namikaze Naruto. Sakura sangat ingin kembali ke kelasnya namun, Naruto malah melarangnya hingga akhirnya Sakura harus melakukan sesuatu agar Naruto memperbolehkannya kembali ke kelas./Drabble NaruSaku/Enjoy!


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto – Sensei**

**Kiss is Everything**

**WARNING : AU, OOC, typo, miss typo, dan kekurangan plus kesalahan lainnya.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read. Please Leave This Page.**

**Enjoy and Happy Reading**

* * *

Kepadatan memenuhi jalan distrik Konoha, Tokyo di pagi hari. Bukan macet lalu lintas yang sedang terjadi, melainkan beberapa menit yang lalu sebuah kecelakaan terjadi mengakibatkan jalan terhalang dan penuh dengan mobil polisi sehingga menahan para pengguna kendaraan lain dan para pejalan kaki yang ingin melewati jalan itu.

Seorang gadis dengan seragam khas _Konoha Senior High School_ mencoba menerobos beberapa pejalan kaki yang sedang berlalu dengan ramai, kaki jenjangnya yang di balut kaos kaki hitam panjang mencoba melangkah lebih lebar, sesekali ia meringis saat bahunya berhantaman dengan tubuh orang lain, hingga akhirnya ia berhasil keluar dari kerumunan orang-orang dengan memasuki salah satu gang kecil di jalan itu.

Gadis dengan rambut musim semi itu menghela napas panjang. "Hhh... Bisa-bisa aku mati kekurangan oksigen jika terus berada dalam kumpulan manusia itu." Zamrud nya menatap jalanan kecil di depannya dan tak lama ia mendesah pelan. "Mau tak mau aku harus ambil jalan memutar." Lanjutnya dan mulai mengambil langkah lebar.

.

.

Semakin cepat ia melangkah, semakin lebar langkahnya, semakin memburu pula napasnya. Rambut merah muda miliknya tampak acak-acakan karena terus berlari dengan kecepatan maksimal melawan arah angin. Sebelah tangannya terangkat, matanya ia alihkan dulu ke jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangannya. Matanya melebar, ia melajukan lagi kecepatan larinya.

"Sial! Sekolah di tempat yang ketat peraturan benar-benar menyebalkan!" rutuknya di sela napasnya yang memburu.

Langkah kakinya mengecil saat _emerald_ nya menatap gerbang sekolahnya. Disana, di dekat gerbang ia bisa melihat seorang pemuda dengan seragam sama seperti yang ia kenakan, dengan rambut pirang, dan kulit tan menawan. Gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan pemuda itu, kedua tangannya bertumpu di kedua lututnya masih dengan napas yang terengah-engah.

"Kau terlambat, Haruno Sakura-_san_."

Kalimat pendek itu sukses membuat gadis yang di panggil Haruno Sakura itu menegakkan tubuhnya.

_Emerald_ bertemu dengan_ sapphire_.

Keduanya saling memandang, _emerald_ yang berkilat tajam dan _sapphire_ yang tenang, tenang seperti langit yang cerah hari ini.

"Aku datang tepat waktu, Naruto!" Bantah Sakura dengan tangan terkepal di depan wajah pemuda di depannya.

Naruto menyandarkan punggungnya di pagar yang ada di belakangnya. Ia menatap Sakura dengan pandangan mengejek, seringaian pun terlukis di wajah tampannya.

"Kau terlambat beberapa detik, Sakura-_san_."

Sakura mendelik tajam Naruto yang tersenyum mengejek ke arahnya, alisnya bertautan lalu, sebelah tangannya terangkat dengan jari telunjuk menunjuk wajah Naruto. "Aku hanya terlambat beberapa detik! Biarkan aku masuk!"

Naruto mengangguk-angguk, "Ya, kau boleh masuk," Sakura tersenyum cerah mendengar hal itu, ia melangkahkan kakinya, berniat masuk ke dalam lingkungan sekolahnya, hingga akhirnya langkahnya terhenti saat sebuah tangan terentang, menghalangi jalannya. "Tapi, sebagai ketua OSIS yang baik, aku harus menghukummu karena terlambat."

Saat itu juga, seorang Haruno Sakura ingin sekali menghantam kepala berambut pirang itu.

xxx

Sakura mulai mengepel lantai koridor dengan asal, ia tidak rela melakukan pekerjaan yang memalukan ini. Mengepel koridor depan kelasnya, membuat beberapa temannya menatapnya. Ia tidak suka di pandang seperti itu, ia melirik Naruto yang kini sedang berdiri di pinggir koridor dengan sebuah buku yang di bacanya.

"Kau tidak masuk kelas?"

Pertanyaannya menarik perhatian Naruto, lelaki itu sedikit menurunkan bukunya, menatap Sakura. "Tidak, aku sudah dapat izin untuk menghukummu." Jawab Naruto dengan seringaian jahil, membuat Sakura mendecak sebal dan mulai mengepel lantai dengan asal-asalan.

"Oh ya, karena kau mengepel dengan asal-asalan, aku ingin kau membersihkan kolam renang setelah ini." Genggaman Sakura mengeras, menatap Naruto marah. "Ayo kerjakan! Kau bisa ketinggalan pelajaran." Lanjutnya.

Dan Sakura pun melanjutkan acara mengepelnya dengan tidak rela sedikitpun.

.

.

"Naruto, kau terlalu kejam padanya, kau tidak kasihan?" Matanya melirik ke arah lelaki dengan tato segitiga terbalik di pipi, tak lama, mata itu kembali beralih ke arah seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang sedang membersihkan kolam seorang diri.

Naruto tersenyum tipis. "Biarkan saja, Kiba."

Naruto menaikkan alisnya melihat Sakura yang berjalan cepat ke arahnya.

"Kolamnya belum bersih, mau kutambah hukumannya?" Tawar Naruto membuat Kiba memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Aku ingin masuk kelas!"

"Bereskan dulu hukumanmu."

Sakura maju selangkah, mendekati Naruto dan menatap Naruto yang lebih tinggi darinya. Sakura berjinjit sedikit, mengangkat sebelah tangannya, melingkarkan tangannya ke belakang kepala Naruto. Mulutnya mendekat ke telinga Naruto, membisikkan sesuatu.

Lalu, ia menjauh sedikit, tangannya yang masih melingkar di kepala Naruto menarik kepala lelaki itu, mengarahkan bibirnya dengan bibir lelaki di depannya, bibir pink itu melumat bibir Naruto dengan perasaan emosi yang meluap. Naruto pun tak mau kalah, sebelah tangannya menarik dagu Sakura dan mencoba membalas ciuman gadis di depannya.

Setelah beberapa saat, kedua bibir itu terlepas, membuat kedua insan itu langsung menarik napas dalam-dalam. Sakura menatap Naruto dengan wajah merah padam.

"Boleh aku ke kelas?"

Naruto tersenyum puas. "Boleh." Saat itu juga, Sakura melangkah cepat meninggalkan kedua lelaki yang masih berdiri disana.

"Dadah Sakura-_chan_! Sampai bertemu di jam istirahat!" Ujar Naruto dengan wajah berseri-seri, berbeda dengan raut wajah yang sebelumnya terlihat datar tanpa ekspresi.

Kiba yang melihat adegan di depannya hanya bisa melongo, mata coklatnya menatap Naruto tak percaya. "Dasar! Segitu cemburunya kau hanya karena melihat Sakura makan malam dengan Sasori yang notaben kakaknya sendiri kemarin malam!"

"Itu adalah tanda bahwa dia cinta padaku, Kiba." Balasnya pendek.

"_Kiss is everything_. Dia pasti menciumku karena ingin menyudahi hukuman ini sekaligus..." Naruto tak melanjutkan kalimatnya, ia tersenyum dan mulai melangkah meninggalkan kiba yang bingung dengan kepala penuh tanda tanya.

_'Aku tahu kau marah, karena itu kau melakukan ini padaku? Aku hanya mencintaimu.'_

Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum saat otaknya kembali mengingat kata-kata Sakura beberapa saat lalu.

**OWARI**

**A/N : Ide ini seketika dateng waktu lagi kejebak macet beberapa hari yang lalu pas pengen pergi sekolah. Haha gak nyangka jadi fict begini. Buruk banget adegan ciumannya. Yoweslah... Yang penting jadi fict terpendek yang pernah kubuat dalam beberapa menit XD.**

**.**

**.**

**Review?**


End file.
